


Unexpected Treasure from Brookhaven

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Heather enters the Silent Hill Brookhaven Hospital not expecting to find a person locked away inside and she really doesn't expect to gain feelings for the obvious mad man. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	Unexpected Treasure from Brookhaven

Writter's note: I have always loved the idea of Stanley and Heather meeting up with each other. There is so much mystery to his character along side so much craziness. Anything can happen in Silent Hill so I decided to ask "What if?" Reviews, feedback, suggested pairing welcome. Enjoy!

(Silent Hill, year 2000)

Heather enters the Brookhaven hospital with her lead pipe at the ready to strike at anything that might be inside. To her surprise the area is quiet. No static can be heard over her pocket radio. She closes the door behind her and makes her way to the offices. Inside she finds a map and a note on the table pertaining to one of the patients:

Stanley Coleman

Caucasian, Male, Born 1978, age 22.

Room S07.  
Usually passive and cowardly; also egotistical.  
Sometimes shows and acts on obsessive attachment to a particular woman.  
This has caused violent incidents; use caution.

"Stanley Coleman," Heather says to herself. "Never heard of him."

She exits the office and on the table across the hall she can see a small doll in a pink dress facing her, sitting next to what appears to be a diary. The handwriting is very crude but legible:

This day has finally come. That's right — the day when you and I will meet.

I was always thinking of you, here in this gloomy cell.  
I never even knew your name or face until today.

But now I know.  
I know you're the one I've been waiting for.

And haven't you been waiting for me, too?  
That's why you came to rescue me.

Oh, how I love you, Heather.

I want to give you my prized doll I made to commemorate our meeting,

the start of this everlasting love.

Ah, I can already see your smiling face.

Stanley Coleman

Heather looks at the doll that somehow seems as if it has moved to focus on her once again. She picks it up in her fingers. It is soft to the touch and well stitched together. It's dark black hair seems to be real and falls backwards as she lifts it from its spot on the table.

"Did someone makes this for me? No, can't be. There is no date posted in the diary so who knows how long this has been here? I've never been to this hospital before and I certainly don't know anyone named Stanley. I better just put this back." She sets the doll back in its place and moves on.

While searching the patient's rooms for answers on Leonard, Heather comes across another diary in room S07 which appears to be the same one as before with the same doll sitting next to it. It reads:

The Organization has me shut up in here.

They need to break my will, to make me forget about all that.

But I'll stay sane even if they throw me in here with lunatics.

How about if I stick this to the wall?  
That would be worthless.  
You can peel it off, can't you, with that junk those nasty wenches won't stop using?

If a thing has no meaning, there's no reason for it to exist at all.  
Just as you exist for me.

But why haven't you taken my doll with you?  
Ah, my gift must've embarrassed you.  
How cute you are, Heather!

Stanley Coleman

She picks the doll up into her hands once again. Looking at the dolls face she can't help but think that it does bear a resemblance to herself. She runs her fingers through the doll's hair when she is pointedly startled by a voice calling out to her from somewhere in the room.

"Heather!" The voice says in a whispery tone.

"Who's there?" She answers a bit uneasy.

"Come to me," the voice replies.

She searches the room with her eyes but finds no one. She places the doll into her vest pocket then looks to the key stuck on the wall next to the bed. The key reads 'Special Treatment Rooms.' She tries to pull it from the wall but it is stuck tight.

"Oh geeze that is really on there. Is this where you are being kept? In the special treatment room?"

The voice says again, "Come to me, Heather."

As if hypnotized by his words she doesn't question things and heads to the staff room to find the nail polish remover he wrote about. She then makes her way back to the patient room and uses it to get the key unstuck from the wall. With the key in hand, she checks the hospital map to figure out where the rooms are. She plans a route to the treatment room and leaves.

While wandering the halls Heather can feel a kind of presence, as if someone is in the building walking beside her. She can feel her body becoming warmer and warmer, even though the air in the hospital is very cold. She starts to get strong tingling feelings down under her skirt as if the presence is reaching up between her legs.

"Stanley? Is that you?" She receives no answer. The feeling becomes so intense she stumbles and rests her shoulder against the wall until she can regain her balance. "What is this feeling? Are you doing this?"

Entering the east hallway she finds another diary entry:

You may not yet have realized your own true feelings.  
But you sense them unconsciously.

And so you're trying to get closer to me.  
That's a virtue, the path to Paradise.

If the door's locked, open it.  
Use the password for the prison gates.  
Doctor... I've forgotten his name.  
Anyway, that quack has it posted.

He should be here, too.  
I mean, 4 numbers would've been good enough, but he kept on going.

Isn't it a shame? I'm not there.  
Aren't you irritated?  
I long for you, but you're so cruel.  
Still, I want you, Heather.

Stanley Coleman

Heather sees a set of doors at the end of the hall reading 'Special Treatment Rooms.' She approaches it expecting to use the key she has, but instead finds a keypad. She jostles the doorknob, "Of course it's locked." She bangs her fist hard against it frustrated.

"I'm almost there Stanley. I'm going as fast as I can. Just wait for me a little longer. I'll be right back," she speaks with exhaustion and determination.

His words say exactly how she is feeling. She is unable to understand it but somehow he knows she wants to be close to him. She doesn't care who he is. To be close to anyone in this dark isolated world is better than no one at all. To even see another actual human being will seem like the crazy thing in such a world.

She makes her way to the doctor's office and finds the pass-code to the keypad on the piece of paper sticking out from the typewriter. She fights her way back to the double doors and enters the numbers into the keypad. The door buzzes and the lock is released. She hastily enters and shuts the doors behind her. Looking around the room she sees four doors that all lead to padded cells.

"These are the special treatment rooms?"

She notices another diary placed in front of the second cell door. The only door that has light shining behind it. She picks up the diary and reads:

Heather, my most sacred lover.  
I'm always watching you.  
No matter where you are or what you may be doing,  
I have never lost sight of you.

I know you feel intensely lonely.  
Yet with a single key to this door, those feelings won't stand in the way any longer.

We haven't been able to see each other for so long.  
Be patient — it's just a little longer.  
I'll be patient, too, even though I long to hold you in these hands of mine.

There's not a single person here who's right in the head.  
Not just in this hospital — I mean in all of Silent Hill.  
Except me.

Stanley Coleman

She closes the diary and holds it up against her chest. Somehow the intense feeling of wanting to be close to him has washed over her. She longs to see his face, to feel his skin against hers, to kiss his lips. She holds her hand up to the cell door and is surprised to find that it is warm. Behind that door is a man who longs for her. Who loves her without any judgment of who she is.

"Stanley I'm here! Are you in there?" She sees movement from behind the little window of the door.

A voice speaks from behind the door, "Heather? Is it really you?" His voice is sweet and innocent. "You've finally come to save me. Please unlock the door."

She fumbles trying to quickly find the key. She gets her fingers into her vest pocket and pulls it out. For a moment she thinks about what she is doing. The whole thing is crazy. This guy is locked in a padded cell and she is about to just unlock the door without knowing anything about this person and let him out.

Stanley notices her hesitation, "Heather please, let me out. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you. Please, I just want to be with you." His voice becomes desperate.

"I know," she responds.

She pushes the key into the lock and turns it. As the tumbler falls into place, the door cracks open as if it has been holding it's breath and finally has a chance to breathe again. The door slowly swings outward and Heather adjusts her eyes to the light shining behind a tall figure.

The silhouette moves forward and she gets a glimpse of his facial features. He has pale white skin, with bright blue eyes, that even though are partially hidden behind his dark bangs, can be seen giving her an innocent stare. Not being at all what she expected, he is clean, shaven, and is wearing a tie and suit with his medium length hair combed and resting behind his ears. He smiles at her revealing a soft jaw line and dimpled cheeks. No longer afraid of him she approaches confidently.

"Stanley? Is it really you?" He nods his head letting out a soft laugh. She looks up and down his slender body. "You're beautiful."

"Why thank you. So are you." He lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh... Heather you are just as I prayed you would be. Come, let me show you my world." He holds his hand out for hers.

She places her hand in his with a smile and he leads her into the light. Once she is able to focus her eyes she finds they are now standing in the center of a ballroom. There is no one else around so the room feels huge with many bright lights illuminating everything. Heather looks down at herself to find she is in a gorgeous, pink, silk ballgown. On her head sits a tiara and on her hands are matching elbow gloves.

"How did you... how is this possible?" Heather asks in disbelief.

"I prayed for this. I prayed for many many years. You deserve nothing less than to be treated as a princess because that is what you are."

"I'm sorry. I'm not use to this kind of thing."

"Don't worry about it. Just let your mind go free and dance with me." Still clutching her hand he pulls her in close.

They stand in silence for the longest moment just looking into each other's eyes until acoustic music begins to play. Stanley leads her as they move around the room in circles. Having the whole floor to themselves, he shows her all the moves he has been practicing day in and day out while waiting for her arrival. Heather feels his hands move about her entire body enticing her more and more. They dance for what seems like days until he finally dips her one last time, then holds his pose while looking down at her.

"You really are a wonderful dancer," Heather compliments him.

"Thank you." He looks down the length of her neck to her cleavage then back up to her eyes. Feeling weak he lifts her back into an upright position then looks down at the floor while catching his breath.

"Are you alright? You look like you want to say something."

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just not use to this either."

"Have you been alone here this entire time? No one ever comes to visit you?"

"Every so often I do have one visitor." His face becomes sour. "That wench of a nurse in the green shoes. She never says anything, she just flaunts herself while moaning. She reaches out to me with those black, gloved hands of hers but I've always known not to fall for it. It is a test you see. At test of my devotion to you. I have to admit that it hasn't been easy. I almost cracked, but then today you finally came and now I have you. Tell me, can I kiss you?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... I've been waiting for you for so long. It almost feels like this isn't real. I am scared that this is just another dream, some hallucination I have concocted in my mind and once I realize it, I'm going to wake up. It always happens just before I am about to kiss you but I don't want to wake up this time. And if this really is all some kind of dream and I do wake up, I will finally know that I have truly gone mad."

"This is real Stanley. I'm real. Now kiss me. I can't wait any longer."

She wraps her fingers behind his neck pulling him in. Their lips embrace and the feeling of lust washes over them. Wanting to be one with each other they press their mouths together hard but no matter how deep the kiss the feeling still over powers them. Unable to bear the lust any longer Stanley pulls a knife out from his back pocket. Heather notices it and takes a step back from him frightened.

"Stanley, what are you doing with that knife?" She demands.

"Nothing. It's just something I hold on to."

He cuts the tie from his neck then pulls apart the buttons of his dress shirt revealing his chest. He then holds his hand out to her.

"Stanley, I don't like this. Please put it away."

He takes a few steps towards her still with his hand out to her. "Come here."

"I'm serious just put it away!"

He lets out a soft laugh finding her reaction ridiculous, "I'm not going to hurt you, now just come here." She turns to run from him but he grabs the back of her ballgown and pulls her toward him. He swiftly forces her to turn and face him then grips her by the wrist. She trembles as he presses the blade up to his lips. "Shhh... it's okay."

He takes the knife and begins cutting off her dress piece by piece. She can feel the heavy fabric fall away with each sound of the blade scraping against fabric. He does this until the final bit falls to the floor and she is left standing in nothing but her bra and panties. He then pulls off her tiara and gloves tossesing them across the room along with his knife.

"You see? Everything's fine." He smirks.

"I guess. You could have at least given me a warning."

He throws off his jacket and shirt then unbuckles his pants allowing them to fall to the floor. Kicking them off along with his shoes he is now bare naked before her. Heather finds his body remarkable. Even though he just scared her out of her wits she can't help but lust for him. He is a bit skinnier than she would like but that wasn't surprising considering she doesn't know how long he has been living in isolation. She watches as his penis grows into a long, stiff position towards the ceiling. He holds his arms out to her wanting to embrace her.

"Come to me," he whispers.

Heather blushes hot red then slowly takes a few steps forward to meet his embrace. He kisses her forehead then down her ear and the length of her neck. He breathes in her scent while he holds her close, using his fingers to unfasten her bra. Having no straps it gently falls to the floor. He moves his fingers downward until he slips them into her underwear and pulls them down, allowing them to also fall freely to the floor. He takes her soft butt-cheeks into his hands and squeezes tightly as he gives her a deep kiss. He moans then lifts her butt up with both hands and motions for her to wrap her legs around his waist. Upon doing so, with her now open to him, he easily slips himself inside her.

Heather lets out a groan of pain as her hymen is pulled and then broken by her weight pressing down over his cock. She wraps her arms around his neck trying to keep him from entering her too quickly. Using what little strength he has in his arms, Stanley lifts her up by her butt then lets gravity take over as she slides down over his shaft again. After a few more passes she loosens her tension and begins to enjoy the sensation.

"My god, Heather. You feel incredible. This is like nothing I could have ever imagined."

She moans out loud with every thrust. Stanley becomes tired from holding her up so decides to sit himself on the floor. Now with her feet planted firmly, Heather takes control and begins thrusting into him. They kiss passionately and Stanley wraps his arms around her back, never wanting to let go. He massages the back of her head while tugging on her hair ever so slightly. He fights the urge to tug on it hard, pulling out her hair, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He licks and nibbles on her skin, tasting her sweat, and wanting to sink his teeth into it's soft, squishy texture to taste her blood. To drink her in. He catches himself having such crazy thoughts and focuses back on his cock entering her most sacred place. She is his and his alone. No one can take from her what he has and he will cherish that forever. Suddenly Heather pushes her hands against his chest.

Stanley is confused by this. "What? What is it?"

"I want you to lean back for me," she demands.

He complies and rests himself against the floor. Heather feels his cock move forward inside her and begins rubbing against her sweet spot.

"Oh yeah, I can feel it. I'm so close. Just don't stop," she moans out of breath.

He looks up at her in awe. Even with breast as small as hers they still manage to bounce up and down as he continues his thrusts into her. He watches her face intently admiring her expression of absolute pleasure and loves that he is the one giving it to her. He feels her walls tighten and quiver as she presses down hard onto him. He feels his cock slide all the way up to her uterus. She lets out a moan long and loud as she climaxes on top of him. Unable to hold back any longer he erupts filling her. She rocks back and forth a few times until she feels his cock shrink and slip out of her. Stanley sits up never once letting go of her.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful then what you just showed me. Thank you."

Heather just gives him a smile still trying to catch her breath then gives him a quick kiss.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. It was just my first time you know. I didn't expect it to be so intense."

"I wasn't a disappointment was I?"

"Not at all. You're amazing. I'm sorry I freaked out at you. I won't ever do it again, I promise."

"Good." He kisses her tenderly.

"So what now? I mean I can't imagine we can stay here. This place is just an illusion isn't it?"

"Yes, visually it is just an illusion but physically we are together. We can stay here forever if you want to."

"I wish I could but truthfully I need to get back to find Leonard."

"Why would you want to do that? He is a murderer and a child abuser."

"I know but I need to find him so he can tell me how to stop his daughter, Claudia. She killed my father and I want to put a bullet in that bitch so bad I can't explain it."

Stanley's voice turns to panic, "No, I can't let you do that. Leonard is dangerous and if you leave I am afraid you'll never come back. I need you Heather. I need you to stay here with me." He tightens his grip on her.

"I can't." She brushes her fingers through his hair looking deep into his eyes. "If Claudia isn't stopped she is going to release a great evil into the world and when that happens... I'll be gone."

He starts to weep, "No! That can't be true. I can't... lose you." He presses his head against her chest.

"Then why not come with me? We can stop her together."

"I don't know. It's been so long since I have left this place. I'm not even sure what the real world is anymore."

"I'll help you figure it out. It's that or staying here alone and waiting until I can find my way back."

"No, I won't do that again. I thought not having you before was torture but if I can't be with you now I don't know if I could take it. I don't know what I might do."

"Then come on. Let's get out of here."

Heather leads him towards the ballroom entryway. They both take in a deep breath then slowly push the door open. Darkness surrounds them and she feels his hand slip away from hers. After letting her eyes adjust to the room she finds that everything is as it was before and that Stanley is not with her.

"Stanley? Where did you go? Where are you?"

She turns back to the cell only to find an empty padded room. The light has disappeared and only a diary sits in the center of the small room. She lifts it into her arms and reads:

Goodbye, Heather.  
I'm sorry I wasn't able to join you.

It's all over.  
Leonard despises me — because I made fun of it, saying it would come to this.

If it weren't for his meddling, I would have been able to meet you in just a little while.  
Then you could have taken me to your world.

And I have been waiting for this day, for today. The day I'd see you, the day you'd save me.  
Today.

Heather, watch out for him.  
Leonard is no ordinary guy.

Farewell. I love you.

Heather, my goddess.  
Heather, my lover.  
Heather, my

Tears stream from her eyes to the pages, "Stanley no, god damn it. Why would you do this? When this is all over I swear we'll be together again. Then you can stay with me, in my world. A world much more beautiful than this one."

She feels a slight pain in between her legs and places her hands over her pelvis to relax it. She finds wetness in her panties that is also a bit sticky.

"So it was all real." She ponders.

She regains focus and continues her search for Leonard. While doing so she gets a mysterious phone call from an unknown male.

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday dear- Oh, I forgot your name," the voice sings.

"Who are you? " She asks frightened.

"Oh ok, thanks. Happy Birthday dear "who are you" Happy Birthday to you. Happy 31st Birthday!"

"Is this Leonard?"

"That's the murderer's name. Not my name. I'm not your beloved Stanley either! He's underground now... his new name is... number... 7..." he laughs. "But don't worry about that now. It's time to celebrate your birthday!"

"You've got me mistaken for someone else, today's not my..."

He cuts her off, "I'm not mistaken. Today IS your 24th birthday! And I... have a present for you... Which do you prefer; to give pain, or to receive it? You can have the one you HATE the most!" He laughs again. "Happy Birthday to you!" He hangs up.

"But you're wrong... it's not my birthday..." She sets the phone back on the receiver and thinks to herself for a moment. "Number 7. Is Stanley really still here somewhere? Underground..." She searches the hospital map for the lowest floor. "The morgue? Why would he be there?"

She plans out a route and makes her way to the elevator that can take her down to the morgue. The whole time she prays that the caller was just pranking her.

"Please be okay."

The elevator doors open and she finds herself in a hot cremation room. Bodies are laid out in rows along the walls cloaked in white sheets. At first she can only hear the sound of the fire burning in the oven across the room but then she notices one of the bodies quivering under the sheets. She approaches it with caution then hears what appears to be a man choking. On the sheet painted in grime is a big number 7.

"Stanley?" She asks in a panic.

She pulls the sheet off the body underneath and finds Stanley in his true body strapped to the stretcher with something blocking his mouth. He is wearing a hospital gown. His hair is long and matted, his skin is sickly pale, and he appears to have been drenched in sewer water with cut wounds all over his body. Heather stares at the creature wriggling around inside his mouth ,blocking his airways. It is slimy like a slug and covered in what appears to be mold. She takes hold of it and pulls with all her might to get it off him. The creatures moldy skin seems to peel away as she pulls making it difficult for her to get a grasp on it. The creature makes a deafening screeching sound as she pulls its head from Stanley's throat. When she finally gets it free she tosses it to the floor and stomps it into mush, silencing it. Stanley continues to gag on the slime in his throat.

"It's okay Stanley I'm here. I'm here now." Heather unfastens the straps holding him to the bed and turns him onto his side. She pats his back until he pukes up the blockage. "That's it, good. Good."

He continues to gag as he tries to catch his breath. "Heather?"

Happy tears stream from her eyes. "Yes I'm here. I'm here."

"I can't... I can't feel my body."

"Shhh... it's okay. I'm gonna take care of you." She rolls him onto his back and takes his hands into hers. "I need you to try and sit up for me. Can you do that?"

Still out of breath and unable to open his eyes it takes him a moment to even comprehend what she is asking. She pulls him by the arms and lifts him up into a sitting position.

"Okay good, we are halfway there. Now turn towards me and I'm gonna help you stand up."

She helps him to turn and dangle his feet of the side of the stretcher. He finally finds the strength to open his eyes to look at her.

"I can't. My legs... I can't feel them."

"Then I'll be your legs, come on."

She places his arm around her shoulder then uses all her strength to lift him up on his feet. They slowly shuffle their way to the elevator. She struggles to keep him upright while she presses the button to bring them up to the first floor. She carries him to the examination room where she lies him down on the bed and sets him up with a clean IV bag.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Stanley asks her.

"I know a little. I've never liked hospitals so I've taught myself a few things so I can stay away as much as possible."

"Thank you for saving me."

"Of course. I wasn't just going to leave you." She lovingly rubs his forehead with her fingers. "Unfortunately I still need to take care of Leonard so you are going to have to wait for me here."

He grabs her by the arm. "Please be careful."

"I will and I'll come back as soon as I can."

Heather leaves the room locking it behind her. She gets a phone call from Leonard who tells her where his room is. Eventually she comes to a door at the end of the patient's room hallway second floor that is not marked on the hospital map. She takes a deep breath and readies her pistol.

After descending a ladder into what appears to be a sewer, she finds herself waist deep in water. She looks around the big, empty, palely lit room.

"Leonard? I'm here!" She calls out.

Leonard rises out of the water. He's not human at all. He is a monster with large blade like bones protruding from his arms. He is made of the same substance as that creature she found suffocating Stanley.

"Leonard, is that you?"

"Death to all who turn their backs on God!" He yells.

"Whatever. Think how ever you want. You're going to pay for what you did to Stanley."

"That little heretic. He made fun of my seal. He deserves whatever comes to him."

Leonard charges at her; she fires off multiple rounds with her pistol striking him in the chest. He falls under the water and Heather fires a few more rounds into his back. She waits a few moments for any sign of movement, then The Nightmare World around her fades and his body disappears leaving behind the seal. She picks it up and places it in her pocket. Without hesitation she makes her way back to Stanley.

She enters the examination room to find him sitting up on his own.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better but I'm still pretty weak and tired. I can't seem to stand up on my own."

"That's fine. I'm gonna bring you someplace where you will be safe."

She removes his hospital gown, finds a lab-coat, and puts it on him while removing the IV bag. She finds a wheelchair in the corner of the room then wheels him out of the hospital. Moving hastily she brings him to the hotel where her and Douglas agreed to meet up. Inside she removes Stanley from the lab-coat and brings him into the bathroom. She runs the water until it is nice and warm then helps him to climb into the tub. While he drifts in and out of consciousness she scrubs away the grime from his skin and hair.

"You doing alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm just so tired."

"I know. Just a little bit longer and you can go to sleep. Are you feeling sick at all? Headaches? Nausea?"

"Mostly my stomach hurts. I can't remember the last time I ate anything."

"I'm just hoping whatever that thing was that Leonard put in you didn't plant anything inside you. I wish I could take you to a real hospital but I guess hope is all we have for now."

He grasps her by the wrists stopping her from scrubbing him for a moment. "Thank you, Heather. For everything."

"You're welcome."

They give each other a tender kiss. She finishes cleaning him, dries him off, bandages his cuts, then lays him down in the bed, covering him with the blanket. She goes to the sink and fills a glass with water and hands it to him.

"Try to drink this. I'll get you some food in a bit."

He is unable to hold the glass on his own so she tilts his head for him and allows him to drink at his own pace. Once he finishes the glass she sets his head back down on the pillow and immediately passes out. Douglas enters the room and is shocked at the sight of Heather with another person.

"Heather, what happened? Who is this?"

"This is Stanley. I found him at the hospital while tracking down Leonard. He's hurt and I need you to take care of him while I'm gone."

"Me? What can I do?"

"Look, I just need you to stay here and watch him. If you can, getting him something to eat would be helpful. Also he needs some clothes. Don't want him to freeze to death if you guys get ambushed. But don't go far. I can't trust he will be okay on his own. I have a feeling Leonard might have done something to him to make him sick, so until I know for sure I just want to be cautious."

"So he's okay for now?"

"He's sleeping. He's been in isolation for a long time and his body needs to build up strength so don't wake him if you don't have to. Now I've got to go. I'm gonna take care of that bitch once and for all." She leans down and gives Stanley a kiss on the forehead. "Just hold on a little bit longer."

She heads out the door and makes her way to the church to fight Claudia.

(later, late into the night)

Heather returns to the hotel room battered and bruised from her battle with God. Douglas greets her at the door and helps her inside. She sits down on the edge of the bed and finds Stanley still sleep.

"Has he woken up at all?' She asks.

"A few times. Not for long. Just enough to remember where he is, then ask for you, only to fall back asleep," Douglas responds.

"I really hope he's okay."

"What's the story with him anyway? Are you sure he's not another one of those cult fanatics?"

"I'm sure. It's why Leonard wanted him dead in the first place. He's not one of them."

"Well that's a relief. I just hope being cooped up in this place hasn't damaged him too deeply."

"Who knows? Maybe we've all been driven mad by all of this."

Douglas is put off by her words."Well anyway, what do you say we get out of here?"

"I don't have anywhere to go. I'm sure he doesn't either."

"Then I guess you guys can stay with me for a while. Not like I want to be alone after all this myself. It will be nice to have the company."

"Alright," she agrees. "Just let me get cleaned up.

She takes a quick shower then changes into some clothes Douglas has gathered. They dress Stanley and Douglas lifts him up off the bed into his arms to carry him to the car. He sets him down in the back seat where Heather joins him and allows him to rest his head on her lap. Douglas takes the wheel and drives them to his house a few towns over.

Heather looks out the window to see the sun rising in the distance. All the colors of the sky and trees brings a smile to her face. She looks down at Stanley who opens his eyes and looks up at her.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"Far away. That's all I know."

"Is it someplace nice?"

"Anything is better than that place. We will though. We'll find a nice little cottage in a wide open field somewhere where there are so many flowers of all colors that it will look like we're lying on a rainbow while we make love on top of them every day of our lives. Does that sound okay to you?"

Stanley smiles, "That sounds perfect."

Heather smiles and looks out the car window once again with hope and love in her heart.


End file.
